Blood within a body of a person is characterized by a systolic and diastolic blood pressure. Non-invasive systems for measuring the systolic and diastolic blood pressure include an auscultation measuring system and an oscillometric measuring system, for example. Both the auscultation measuring system and the oscillometric measuring system utilize an inflatable cuff. The systems depend in part on a size of the cuff relative to a size of an arm of the person whose blood pressure is being measured. Inaccuracies in the blood pressure measurement can result if the cuff is improperly sized.
With the rise in home healthcare, the number of patients required to conduct routine blood pressure measurements at home has significantly increased. Typically, the blood pressure measurements are conducted by patients of varying age and sophistication. Prior art systems for measuring blood pressure include a cuff that is wrapped around an arm of the patient reaching an arbitrary tightness thereof. The tightness of the cuff influences the blood pressure measurement. Thus, variability of the tightness of the cuff for each blood pressure measurement can result in inaccuracies.
It would be desirable to produce a cuff for a blood pressure measuring system, which is simple to use and facilitates accurate blood pressure measurements.